


Sleeping Beauty

by lightweeds



Series: Shadowhunters Fairytales [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 07:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9983831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightweeds/pseuds/lightweeds
Summary: This is basically sleeping beauty, but with Clizzy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously, sleeping beauty is not mine, as I would be a lot richer right now if it was. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!

Once upon a time in a kingdom called Idris, a king and queen were very unhappy. They wanted a child, and had tried so many times, but to no avail.

One day, when the queen was swimming in the lake and daydreaming about having a child, a frog jumped on top of a lilypad.

“Your wish shall be granted before one year has passed.” It croaked.

The queen could not believe her eyes, and after she got back to the castle, she wondered if she had dreamed it all together.

But before the year ended, the queen was pregnant. And after 9 months, a beautiful baby girl named Clary was born. The king and queen were so ecstatic, that they threw a feast. The king invited all their friends, family and the fairies.

There were thirteen fairies in Idris, but there were only twelve golden plates where the fairies could eat from. So the king decided to invite only twelve, since the thirteenth fairy was known to be cruel and spiteful, anyway.

 

The amazing feast was held, and each fairy presented a magical gift to princess Clary. However, right after the eleventh fairy, the thirteenth appeared. Enraged for not being invited, she called out;

“When she is seventeen years old, the princess shall prick herself with a spindle and shall fall down dead!”

All of the guests were horrified, and the queen fainted. But fortunately, the twelfth fairy had yet to present her magical gift. Even though her magic could not remove the curse, she could soften it.

“Your daughter shall not die. Instead, she will fall in a deep sleep, that will last one hundred years.”

 

Over the years, all promises that the fairies had made came true. Clary grew to be modest, kind, and clever. But the king and queen were determined to make sure the promise of the uninvited fairy would not come true. They sent out an order that all spindles in Idris had to be destroyed. And no one could tell Clary that the curse was placed upon her.

On the morning of her seventeenth birthday, Clary woke up early, excited to be another year older. In fact, she woke up so early, that no other person in the castle was awake yet.

She kept herself occupied by roaming the halls of the castle, and exploring rooms and halls. At last, she came to an old tower. Intrigued, she climbed the narrow, dusty staircase and reached a small door.

A rusty key stuck in the lock, and when Clary turned it, the door flew open. In the room was a round object. Something she had never seen before. Curious as she was, she touched it.

It pricked her finger, and immediately she fell upon the bed that was conveniently placed there, in a deep sleep.

Every human and animal around the castle fell in a deep sleep as well. But the plants did not. Every year a hedge of roses grew up higher around the castle, until at last nothing could be seen of the sleeping castle.

 

There was a legend in Idris about the lovely Sleeping Beauty, as Clary was called. And from time to time princes came to try to force their way to the hedge and into the castle. But again, to no avail. They could not get past the roses.

After many years, a girl with long, raven locks called Isabelle came to Idris. She heard an old man tell the tale of the castle and the princess who had slept within for a hundred years. She also heard that many princes had tried to get in, and failed.

 

Isabelle said, “I am not afraid. I must go and try.”

The old man and the people surrounding them laughed.

“Like a girl could do what so many men could not!” One of them yelled.

 

Isabelle was determined to prove all of them wrong. She approached the castle without any hesitation. The rose hedges let her through on their own accord and let her pass unharmed.

In the courtyard, Isabelle saw that every animal was asleep. And when she entered the castle the servants were asleep on the tables and the floor. On the thrones, the king and queen were peacefully asleep as well.

Isabelle went on farther. There was no other sound then her own breathing. At last, she reached the tower the old man had mentioned in his story.

 

There she lay, princess Clary. She looked so beautiful, with curling red hair spread over the white pillows and long eyelashes cascading over her cheeks.

Isabelle took the girl’s hand, and upon being touched, Clary opened her eyes.

 

“Hello.” Clary smiled at the magnificent girl in front of her.

The girl smiled back. “Hello, princess. Did I wake you up?”

Clary laughed. “What’s your name?”

“Isabelle.”

 

Within two years, Clary and Isabelle were getting married. The king cried when they said their vows and the queen wiped his tears away while blinking away her own.

 

They lived happily ever after.

The end.


End file.
